


What she dreamt of

by mrsbrightside00



Series: Widojest Week [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbrightside00/pseuds/mrsbrightside00
Summary: For Widojest Week: FairytaleJester doodles, but sometomes she writes of what she dreams of. Caleb founds what Jester has been writing about.





	What she dreamt of

At first, she thought of herself as a princess. Her mom loved her and she knew, but she still felt like a princess trapped in her tower, she dreamed of a prince coming to save her from the caging, and her imagination was encouraged as she played with The Traveler (they were the fairy godmother). 

Eventually and as she grew old, she left plays of fairy tales behind. But that did not stop her from imagining them, now she was not a princess waiting to be rescued but rather (maybe or hopefully) a kind of knight. A knight in not so much of a shining armor but rather a bright pink one, with the help of the godmother. 

She later understood she was neither of those. Or maybe she was both.

She found herself not drawing rather writing. She started daydreaming more often as she pictured Caleb and herself in impossible situations. She scribbled what she thought about, doodled on the sides. Sometimes she was trapped in a tower and he came fighting ice breathing dragons. Sometimes she was a knight of a prince compromised to a princess he did not like. Sometimes a kiss woke him up. 

The blue tiefling was scribbling up at night near the tiny bonfire in the inn when Caleb came from upstairs. She didn’t hear him, so when she tried to hide her notebook, it was too late, the wizard had seen it. 

–What you got there blueberry? – he inquired peeking over her shoulder. She held her notebook close to her chest as she felt his breath tickling next to her ear. 

–Nothing! Nothing at all– she blushed –Good all drawing that’s all!–.

He looks at her like he doesn’t believes her, but doesn’t push. –What are you doing here anyways?– she asked. –Nott’s snoring particularly hard tonight, thought I could read something down here. You?–. 

–Just couldn’t sleep– she said. It was true, she needed to get her dreams out of her head to sleep. 

–Well then, we might as well keep each other company.– She nodded and opened her notebook in a blanc page and started doodling her usual cute hybrids. As the small fire dies, Jester closes her eyes.

She wakes up abruptly as there are heavy steps into the inn. She looks around.Caleb is gone and so is her notebook. Oh no no no, this is bad she thinks to herself. And who has arrived?

Jester turns around the light of early morning coming through the open door and windows and walking in Caleb is holding her notebook oh no and flowers?.   
–Ah you are awake– the redheaded starts to stutter – I’m sorry –he said, looking at the notebook– I ran out of thing to read...I shouldn’t have… I bought these to say sorry...well not only to say sorry– he started blushing so bad his ears got pink. He really had ran out of things to read, and he as well was to curious of what his freind had been writing about that she wanted to hide so badly. 

Jester her her hands up to her face –You read all of it? I’m sorry– she really didn’t know what to say nor she had an excuse. 

–I… don’t be– He was getting closer to where she was– It was quite… entertaining–

–Entertaining?– she was no confused. 

–No, no. I just didn’t think you’d see me that way. Me of all the people – he sighed – I would not expect anyone to like me least of all see me in a romantic light– She took her hands it of her face. 

–You don’t give yourself enough credit, Caleb– she was less fearing now. He did not seems bothered, quite the contrary. Caleb was in disbelief. She liked him? Like-like him?

–Here– he handed her the flowers.–Breakfast?–

–Would love to– she smiled. Maybe fairy tales had a bit of true, even if you wrote them yourself.


End file.
